


Don't move

by JoetPants



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoetPants/pseuds/JoetPants
Summary: Villanelle wants to teach Eve a lesson in self control
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Don't move

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, this is my first fic and loosely edited. So please forgive any mistakes.

“It’s an exercise in control Eve”  
Villanelle is tilting her head coyly to one side, a sublet smirk dances on the edges of her lips as she bores a gaze into Eve’s eyes, anticipating a response.  
The thing about Eve is that she’s always surprising. Her reactions to things are always a mystery.  
So when Villanelle pushes her back onto the couch and climbs into her lap, she isn’t entirely sure what to expect.  
“I hardly think I’m the one who needs practice at controlling myself Vill” Eve responds, hands moving to the outside of Villanelle’s thighs, an unconscious move no doubt, but one that isn’t unnoticed or unappreciated.  
“Eve…You have no problem controlling yourself in situations where you know the outcome isn’t something you really want. What I’m proposing is an exercise in control when the reward is something you most definitely want”  
“And how do you know what I want?” Eve is smug now, the heat of her hands increasing as she runs them dangerously slow up and down Villanelle’s thighs.  
“I’ve always known what you wanted”  
Villanelle is deadpan. She’s staring at Eve with the cool intensity that seems to just be her baseline of emotion. It’s unnerving to Eve in most moments they’re together, but right now it’s just adding to the momentum of the current moment. Villanelle straddling her lap, hands steading herself on the couch on either side of Eve’s shoulders, the air is electric with their words, with the anticipation of what this moment could be.  
Eve feels bold, she moves her hips forward and up, which would almost be an undoing distraction, if not for the fact that that movement is accompanied by Eve ghosting her lips across Villanelle’s cheek when she speaks “tell me then, what do I want?”  
There’s a pause in the moment as Villanelle bites the inside of her cheek, her response here will dictate the rest of their interaction, she needs to think carefully before she responds, chose her words accordingly. But she can’t help herself from releasing the breath she’s been holding in a soft whisper to say “me” as Eve repeats her previous hip movement up and into Villanelle.  
Eve smiles, softly. Uncharacteristically softly. This isn’t supposed to be about her having the power. Though Villanelle knows that’s exactly what Eve wants right now. To feel in control. To feel powerful. Can she blame her? No. It’s like a drug, knowing you have someone on the edge of submission. She can feel the energy moving from her to Eve as the power dynamic shifts and Villanelle feel’s her resolve begin to fade. She takes a breath, steadies herself once more against the back of the couch and spreads her thighs further apart. It was time to take that power back.  
“the rules are simple Eve, don’t move”  
“Don’t move?”  
“Don’t move. I am going to move. You are not allowed to. Do you understand?”  
Eve almost laughs at this exchange  
“What are you up to?”  
“I told you Eve, it’s an exercise in control. In your control over yourself. Now tell me you understand the rules”  
“Yea I think I can wrap my head around the complex list of rules you’ve laid out” Eve smirks, if Villanelle wants to play this game then she’s surely going to make it difficult.  
But the reaction from Villanelle isn’t what she was expecting. “Don’t be an asshole” Or some kind of instant aggressive movement, that’s what Eve is expecting to get from her sarcastic snarky response. Instead Villanelle stands abruptly and for a moment Eve worries that she’s taken it too far, instantly regretting her choice of words and instantly missing the heat of Villanelle’s body pressed into hers. But as she stands she stares at Eve and watches her expression shift from confusion to animalistic as Villanelle undoes her jeans, removes them and climbs back into her previous position.  
Villanelle is wet. Soaking. How could she not be? Minutes ago Eve was grinding their hips together, albeit slowly. She drapes her arms around Eve’s neck and kisses her cheek, her chin, her neck. Eve’s eye’s close instinctively but snap open the second she feels a nip of teeth on her throat. She can’t be sure, but she’s sure she feels Villanelle smile.  
Her hands again find their way to Villanelles thighs, though this time its skin on skin and both of them shudder at the touch. But as quickly as they are on her, Villanelle pulls them off.  
“I said don’t move” she pins Eve’s hands down beside her legs and goes back to nipping at her neck.  
Frustrated Eve lets out a hefty sigh. She wants me to remain in control? Sure no problem. I can do this. Keep my hands to myself, how hard can that be.  
Villanelle adjusts her position, spreading her legs further apart and moving back a little, creating distance between them that neither of them are willing to admit that they do not like.  
“Eve, tell me, do you like to be watched? Or do you like to watch?”  
Even almost laughs at this, reminded of her conversation with Hugo months ago when he called her out for her obviously infatuation with Villanelle, and to the same effect she didn’t hesitate in her answer, staring Villanelle in the eyes when she whispers “Both”.  
Villanelle smiles now, licks her lips and kisses Eve. They both gasp at the first contact of mouth on mouth despite it being a relatively soft kiss.  
“You are going to watch right now. Maybe later you can be watched”  
Eve doesn’t fully understand what Villanelles means at first, but it becomes abundantly clean when Villanelle leans back further and slides her hand down her stomach to the elastic waistband of her underwear. Eve’s eyes flash and darken instantly, moving her gaze from Villanelle’s hand back to her face where she finds the blonde smirking, obviously, at the reaction she’s getting at that moment. Eve almost growls. Maybe this control thing won’t be as easy as she thought.  
“Don’t take your eyes off me”  
As if Eve would, as if she could.  
Villanelles hand pushes past the barrier of her underwear and she sighs when her fingertips find her clit. Hard and throbbing. Wet. Needy. Villanelle would never admit to the desperation she felt in that moment, how it took everything in her not to whimper Eve’s name and beg her to be the one with her fingers on her clit. Suddenly a new idea pops into her head and She opens her eyes, watching Eve watch her and she smiles, grins, mischievously as she decides on the new direction she’s going to take this.  
She dips her fingers lower, feeling the slick arousal coat her and then removes her hand from her underwear much to the displeasure of Eve who shoots her a questioning glance. Villanelle cocks an eyebrow when she asks “What is rule number 1 Eve”  
“Don’t mo….” Eve is stopped short in answering because Villanelle has slipped her wet fingers into her own mouth as Eve watches, whimpers and takes in the full sight in front of her  
“Don’t move. Good girl”  
Villanelle is standing again, taking her top off, sliding her underwear down her toned sleek legs. Eve groans at the sight of the naked woman before her.  
“Beautiful” She breathes out. And against her instinct, Villanelle blushes under Eve’s gaze. Though as quickly as she gets lost in the moment of Eve’s adoring appreciation for her naked body, she’s back on track and back on Eve’s lap, thighs spread, pussy glistening with desire.  
Eve licks her lips and focuses her gaze once again down towards where she’s sure Villanelle wants her to look, but this time she grabs Eve by the chin and directs her eyes up and at her face. She takes Eve’s hand and slowly brings her fingers up to her mouth, running the pads of her fingers against her lips, watching as Eve’s eyes dart down to watch as Villanelle pushes her fingers into her warm and waiting mouth. She sucks on Eve’s fingers lightly, running her tongue up and down the pads of her fingertips, watching Eve watch her and she smiles as she removes the now slick fingers from her mouth.  
“Look at me Eve, in the eye”  
Eve darts her eyes up to meet the gaze of the younger woman, confused but taking direction well.  
“I want you to watch me Eve. But I don’t want you to take your eyes off mine. I want you to just feel what you do to me. Can you do that?”  
Eve swallows hard, “Where are you going with this?”  
Villanelle’s grip on Eve’s hand tightens as she says again “Do not move. Do not look away from my eyes. Tell me you understand”  
“I understand the rules but I don’t understand why…” and once again Eve is cut off by the actions of the blonde woman on her lap. She almost looks down. She almost breaks a rule. But she remains still, composed on the outside, despite feeling every emotion at once on the inside, as Villanelle has taken this moment to slip Eve’s fingers down between them, between her legs. She’s holding two fingers rigid as she slips them through her wet folds, up to her hard clit, around and over and back down again.  
“Do you feel that baby? How wet I am for you, how badly I want you?"  
“Fuck” Eve breaths, and Villanelle smirks. Their eyes reading each other for any sign of conceding. This is definitely not going to be easy Eve thinks, not when she’s playing dirty like this.  
Villanelle sits up partially, running Eve’s fingertips again up and against her clit, she grinds back down savouring the delicious friction her movements are making. She closes her eyes, trusting that Eve won’t look away and moans as she sinks her body down onto Eve’s waiting fingers.  
They both moan in unison and Villanelle flutters her eyes open again, fully expecting Eve to have looked away, but she is met with a gaze completely surrounded by dark intensity and pure burning want.  
“You feel so good inside of me Eve” It’s quiet, out of character in its vulnerability but serves still as words laced in electricity, sending sparks and fire into Eve as she shudders, agreeing.  
Then Villanelle starts to move, her grip still tight keeping Eve’s fingers rigid inside of her, stretching out her tight pussy. Villanelle moves her hips forward and moans, she sinks down further and moans, she leans her forehead against Eve’s and whimpers, “tell me Eve, tell me how good I feel on your fingers”  
“You feel so good baby, so wet for me, so desperate. Please let me move my fingers, I can make you feel so good, let me fuck you”  
Villanelle grinds down harder on Eve’s fingers, rolling her hips forward slowly and deliberately  
“no.”  
Eve wants to complain, to argue, to give up on the stupid rules but she is having a hard time justifying anything while Villanelle fucks herself on her hand.  
“I’ve spend so many nights with my fingers where yours are right now, thinking about you. Thinking about this.”  
“tell me” Eve breaths, “tell me what you think about”  
Another whimper escapes Villanelle’s lips and she digs her nails into Eve’s wrist, fucking herself harder but steadily slow against the older woman fingers. She’s clenching around them, daring Eve to move. Daring her to thrust her fingers in deeper, to add another. But Eve remains still.  
“I think about your mouth”  
“What about my mouth?”  
“I think about all the things I want to do to your mouth. I think about what you taste like, what I will taste like on your mouth. I think about watching you between my legs, looking up at me while I cum all over that pretty mouth of yours”  
Villanelle is moving faster now, grinding down harder and harder into Eve’s hand. She wants to tell Eve, use your thumb, rub my clit hard and fast. But she wants to hold off a little longer.  
“I think about that too” Eve confesses, her control slipping and she shuts her eyes and leans her head back at the feeling of Villanelle clenching her walls around her fingers.  
“I think about what you sound like when you cum”  
“Eve..” Villanelle whimpers “You’re about to find out”  
The words hit Eve like a dump truck  
“Let me move, let me fuck you”  
This time the “No” that’s escapes Villanelle’s lips is hesitant and completely lacking in authority. Eve knows she’s close, close to cumming, close to letting her move  
“Please baby, I want to rub your clit with my thumb. Let me move”  
Villanelle doesn’t respond in words, just in noises, her hips grinding down faster and faster as she fucks Eve’s hand.  
Finally, against her own better judgement, she whimpers a defeated “Please” to Eve, and it takes less than a second for her to feel the pad of Eve’s strong thumb working her clit masterfully  
“Oh god” they both groan in unison.  
“I’m so close”  
“I know baby, I can feel how close you are. I want you to cum, cum all over my fingers Villanelle, cum for me.”  
It doesn’t take long before Villanelle arches her back, her hips grinding down one last time and she cums, hard, onto Eve. Her hips stilled except for tiny micro movements to grind out the last little bit of her orgasm. She’s panting, whimpering, desperate. Eve can’t get enough of the feeling, she thrusts her fingers in deeper and Villanelle, shocked by the abrupt nature of the movement, starts to cum a second time, much to both of their surprise.  
The second one is much less intense, but still grips her body in pleasure. She stops moving completely just focusing on breathing and the feeling of Eve’s fingers still inside her, unmoving.  
They stay this way for a few minutes, just listening and feeling each other, Villanelle’s face pressed tightly into Eve’s neck, inhaling a scent she hopes she never has to go without again, the scent of them, together like this.  
Eve stirs, slowly removing her fingers from Villanelle’s cum soaked pussy, they both sigh at the loss of contact and look at each other, almost searching each other for what the next move is.  
So many words and thoughts and feelings should be spoken, but none are.  
Eve simply takes her fingers and slips them back into Villanelle’s mouth, where this all started, and watches her greedily clean herself off of her fingers.  
“So did I pass the control exercise?”  
“Not by a long shot.”  
“Damn, I guess we’ll have to try again. Practice makes perfect”  
Villanelle smiles, content for a moment to let Eve’s sarcasm go without a quip back. Content for a moment in their existence together.


End file.
